This invention relates to the field of data storage, and more specifically to automated data storage libraries.
Businesses are creating and using increasing amounts of data. For instance, the explosive growth of data-intensive applications such as Internet site development, computer-aided design, and data warehousing of inventory, customer lists, and orders or sales, is forcing companies to increase their data storage every year. Data storage systems for holding very large amounts of data are becoming more important.
One such storage system is a data storage library. Data storage libraries are automated systems which combine robotics with software applications to automate data storage functions such as loading and unloading data media cartridges in and out of media drives. Data storage libraries usually include a storage section for holding various data storage media such as magnetic tapes and magnetic and optical disks, a media drive for reading and writing to the data storage media, and an electromechanical transport assembly for moving or swapping the media between the storage sections and the media drives.
Present data storage libraries can be improved. One problem with present storage systems is the speed of data transfer and media swap time. As data libraries get larger, they naturally require more and more time to process a data request. This can negatively affect the speed of the whole computer system. Another problem is unreliability in the event of failure of a transport assembly or other part of the data storage library. Another problem is being able to fit a large amount of data storage media within a given envelope of space.
In light of these and other needs, methods and systems have been devised for providing a faster and more reliable data storage library. In one embodiment, a data storage library includes a storage section having a plurality of storage slots, one or more media drives, a guide member proximate the plurality of storage slots, and a pair of media transport assemblies slidably coupled to the guide shaft for transferring data storage media between the storage slots and the media drive. The data storage library is designed so that if one of the media transport assemblies fails, it goes to an end of the guide member and the other media transport assembly continues processing data requests.
Another aspect provides a data storage library wherein the guide member is rotatably coupled to a housing and rotates the first and/or second media transport assembly to a storage slot of one of multiple storage sections.
In another aspect, the first and second media transport assemblies both include a first section slidably coupled to the guide shaft and a section rotatably coupled to the first section, and wherein the second section rotates to direct the first and/or second media transport assembly to a storage slot of one of multiple storage sections.
Among other advantages, these embodiments provide increased capacity, reliability, and speed for data storage libraries.